This invention relates to a gas venturi tube for a burner element in a barbecue gas grill. More particularly, it relates to a flexible and internally adjustable gas intake assembly for a gas burner element so that proper connection can be made between the burner element and a gas supply nozzle irrespective of the vertical or horizontal or vertical and horizontal distance the burner element is supported from the grill floor in relation to the gas supply.
Various barbecue grill bases have floors for the burner element located at various positions on the floor and located vertically and/or horizontally from the gas supply nozzle. Accordingly, it is necessary to construct each gas intake pipe and venturi tube to match the particular distance from the burner element and the gas supply nozzle so that the burner element is in communication with the gas supply pipe. Cost savings can be effected if a venturi tube is fabricated so as to fit in a suitable manner the many burner elements in a barbecue base portion and provide proper and adjustable connection with a gas supply. It is also highly desirable if the adjustable connection provided by the venturi tube affords a secure fitment.
The state of the art for retentive and adjustable gas delivery systems for barbecue grills is represented in U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,133. In RE 32,133, which is commonly assigned, an adjustable securing means such as represented by screw 51 and dimples 50 are provided on the venturi tube 24 and a gas intake tube 55. Also, there is disclosed shear tubes 75 and 76 as well as threads 71 for this same purpose. Concerning other prior art, in German Pat. No. 25 24 492 there is described a gas cooking unit wherein a gas connection can be made with flexible coiled tubing or telescoping tubes. This particular unit is of the range and oven type, and the gas connection is for a one-time installation. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,692 there is a slidable venturi tube which is internally retained in a flexible tube. However, there is no internal adjustment.
The prior art does not provide an adjustable venturi tube assembly wherein retentive adjustment can be made internally of the assembly. Such internal adjustment is desirable not only from an aesthetic standpoint, but also because it can obviate the use of tools. The additional retentive feature provides for a positive attachment without further undesired movement during subsequent use.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a venturi tube for a burner in a gas barbecue grill which can operatively provide an adjustable and positive connection between various gas burner elements in grill base floors and gas intake nozzles which are spaced horizontally and/or vertically from the burner.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable venturi tube assembly of the foregoing type wherein retentive adjustment is made internally of two telescoping tubes.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable venturi tube assembly of the foregoing type which allows for adjustment without tools.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide an adjustable venturi tube assembly of the foregoing type which can be manufactured and assembled with few parts and in an economical manner.